Midnight Memories
by Candy is all mine
Summary: How will Bugs remember what he did when he goes back to school? What is the matter with Lola?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own the Looney tunes show.

A/N I can wait for summer I know it's only February but I just want to go on a boat for my holidays it's much more fun than sitting in class and listening to your teacher yapping on I mean it gets me through the day but still.

Bugs P.O.V.

I woke-up on the couch trying to think what I did last night and couldn't remember what I did, I looked around the room there were at least five people in the room I recognised them from my school but it was now the summer holidays so that meant no school.

I tell you I am very happy I am away from that high school. Oh no my mum and dad will be home very soon now so I better get the house tidied and make sure nothing is left so they never find out, I thought.

I wonder should I call daffy Na I think I'll call Porky, so I set off to do just that, but when I got to the phone I had different thoughts. But I heard it ring so I knew I had to answer it.

It turns out it was just who I wanted it was porky.

"Hi, Porky" I said "H-hi, B-bugs how are y-you" He said.

"Am I'm not sure, you know porky I've been meaning to talk to you about something, if you don't mind" I said.

"N-no, talk to m-me" He said.

"What happened last night" I said.

"I-I don't kn-now, what do y-you mean-n about l-last night" He said.

"Well, at the start I have a couple of people in my house and my mother and father will be home in a few hours, how am I meant to get the house cleaned up before they come home it's in a total mess," I said.

"S-sorry I-I don't understand w-what has h-happened" He questioned.

"See I can't remember, I woke-up on the couch and I think I had a party and there are still people all over the house" I said.

"A-am I-I'll be there w-with Daff-Daffy in a minute" He said.

"Am, ok but please hurry, please" I said.

I can't believe Daffy atchily came, so with my twisted head I and Porky with Daffy we worked hard to clean but it was not easy with Daffy squealing at everything because there was vomit everywhere and all the people lying.

When all the people were shoved out of the house because we had a woke them I was so tired but then I had heard the door unlock so I had to shove Porky and Daffy out the window before they came in I was just in time.

"Hi, Mum" I said.

"Hi, Dad" I said.

"Hello" They both said together.

"I hope you were not scared while we were gone for the week" Mum said with a smile.

"No" I answered back sweetly.

So they set off to bed because they were tired from travelling. I know it was only 7 'o' clock but they just went to bed I decided that I would go to bed in a couple of hours because I wanted to watch TV of course I did not watch some boring news thing. I am going to watch... I flicked trough the TV channels, ah there's something as you guessed it's the Simpsons.

Oh it was so good until my Mum said "Keep it down will you" so I had to turn off the TV and find something else.

So to entertain me I went on the computer and played solitaire in the games section. It was fun until it needed charging and the electric was not on.

I would go play cards but I have no one to play with so that's out of the question.

Then I had to find something else to do, but then I had the most best idea well kind of, so I played cards on my own like I had a imangenaire friend, well of course I don't but it was better than being bored wasn't it.

I was sure that I was gone nuts talking to myself about a half an hour later I did get bored about a another half an hour after that it was just a bit fun don't get me wrong I know if I kept doing this I would eventual go nuts all together, so of course I would stop.

So I just decided to go to my bed room to go to sleep but it was hard and always has been because of my parents snoring next to my bedroom I would really like the spare bedroom up stairs all to myself it would be fun.

Then I decided I would call up Porky so I went to find my mobile phone, so I search my draws and in my bed and under of course but it was in nether of them places so I went into the kitchen then I remembered that I put it in the kitchen draw so I looked in all of the four draws but it was not in any one of them, then I felt I terribly needed a drink and went to the fridge when I opened it I found my mobile phone just lying there in the fridge I wonder if it was still a bit warm but of course it was not it was frizzing but I still rang up.

I was fine when it warmed up. That's when I went to the bathroom and brought the phone with me then I rang up Porky but no one answered so I decided I just might ring up later and drag my stuff up to the spare room which Daffy used when he didn't have a house with his parents.

He stayed for a couple of months until he could find a house with his parents well it was my room until he moved in but his gone.

A/N thanks I will write more, this is only chapter one so there is lots more to write.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own the Looney Tunes show.

A/N Hello, this second chapter and my second story I guess I just love writing. Enjoy this chapter and please do like it I have no reviews on my last story hopefully I get some reviews on it.

Bugs P.O.V.

So I got in the bed and went fast asleep as quick as that...

It was weird when I woke-up in the morning and heard a usual sound I went down stairs and found my mom wide awake but my Dad on the couch. "Why are you up so early" I asked.

"Why is against the law to get up early" she said sarcastitly.

"I just said it because you never get up early and it is the summer holiday" I kind of groaned.

"Well who woke up on the wrong side of the bed today" she answered back.

So I had to get breakfast before I started an argument again believe me last time I did it was not exactly me wining I won't do that again.

The only thing I could find in the press was a packet of cereal it was all I really needed to have, it isn't exactly what I wanted but it was grand.

Daffy P.O.V.

I was in bed and wanted to get up but I was so tired and I like to sleep in. So I slept in for about another half an hour when I heard my mom "Daffy get up it's time for school" she called out.

"There is no school, it's the summer holidays" I roared.

"Well get up anyway" she said.

So has she said I got up and I was not that quick at dress in my black t-shirt and black skinny jeans, I love my skinny jeans. I went down stairs and there was my mum making, pancakes?

"Mum, you remembered that I liked pancakes!" I said as if I had just met a celebrity. She smiled at me while she handed me a plate with seven pancakes on it.

I ate it all and then walked out the door and said "Bye Mum I'm going to a basketball match" I said.

And with t at I got in to my car witch my friends call silly and it is totally not funny.

I went in and used my keys to turn it on, but I lost my key so I use a paper clip. It was slightly out of shape and was a bright pink because I got it off Tina, she didn't exactly give it to me I found it on the ground and never gave it back to her I didn't need it at that time but I then needed it a week after so that's why I really kept it.

I had the car running in no time and I was off but I was a bit late because there was traffic when I got there my friend asked "Why were you late Daff" "Am there was just a bit of traffic and the car in front of me was very slow so I found it hard to drive in my car" I said.

"Well, we are in the middle of practise" Dilly said.

"Where is couch" I said.

"Well, you see couch couldn't come to day so we're doing practise on our own!" James said.

So we went on with what we had to do.

Tina's P.O.V.

Ah stupid work, I shouldn't even be working I'm only in high school.

"Excuse me" said yet another annoying customer.

"Yes" I said getting annoyed.

"Want this printed 20 times please" she said.

I know that I am meant to do it myself for her but.

"Sure the printers over there" I explained.

And then I went out because my shift was over and I was tired but then I remembered that I had a date with Daffy. Oh no I have dinner with my parents today so I texted up Daffy.

Hi Daffy, I am sorry I can't come to the date I just remembered I have something else to do I am so sorry. I said.

Oh ok than how about Saturday. He said.

Ok than. I said.

So I set off in my **normal **car compared to Daffys car. With my** keys** none like Daffys paper clip. I drove off in my **real** car. I don't live with my parents because they insisted I live on my own. So I drove to my house to get ready and then I drove to the restaurant where we were all hold up in a queue it just like my shop when there is a big queue I can't be bothered with.

When I finally got to the table witch the parents were on.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad" I said.

We all sat down very uncomfortable, like we hadn't seen each other in a couple of years but that wasn't true.

"Hello what will you be taking today" said the waiter.

"I'll have a salad and a coke" I said.

"I'll have a milkshake and chips with fish" Mum says.

"And I'll have the same has her but no milkshake instead I'll have a glass of red wine" My Dad said.

When we finally ate our food I was glad to go because I really wanted to go the second I got in, I think by the way they looked at me they heard my thoughts.

I went with a tired look on my face but inside you know how I felt. When I got home I went flat on my face in my blankets on my bed.

I found myself drifting asleep on my bed. I didn't even get to watch TV once today. Then I heard the phone ring I went to answer it and found it was all ready half 10 in the morning It was Porky on the phone

"Hi Porky what's up" I said.

"A-am Daffy is complaining a-about something I-I don't know w-what" He said.

A/N I don't know what I'd do without a computer. Bye enjoy.


End file.
